Stepdaddy
by SonadowStories
Summary: Sonic has lost his father, Jules, almost a year ago. His mother, Aleena, meets a man who could be the new father figure in his life. But an entity that has been haunting his house does not seem to approve of the man.
1. Chapter 1

**Stepdaddy: chapter 1**

**Sonic's POV**

I enjoyed the wind that went through my short quills as i looked out of the window from my dad's car. It was summer and it was really warm and sunny. I watched the view of the country land that speeded by the car as we drove on. "Sonic, sit down, honey." My mom, Aleena, said and i quickly sat properly on my seat. My mom smiled at me as a silent praise and moved her gaze in front of her again and resumed her conversation with my dad, Jules.

I was getting a bit bored now. We had been driving for almost half an hour and it really started to annoy me. I was a small child and full of energy. I wanted to play outside with my friends instead of sitting still in a car. I pouted and kept my eyes on the passing country side.

We reached the highway after another ten minutes. Dad speeded up the car to keep up with the other fast moving cars. "dad, are we there yet?" I asked and clung onto the passenger seat that mom was sitting on. "almost, don't worry." My dad said and kept his concentration on the road ahead of him.

Almost another 21 minutes passed by. Dad drove our car off of the highway and onto an equally busy road that lead into a city. At the edge on the other side of this city was a well-known amusement park. That was the reason we were driving. One of my friends was throwing a birthday party there and i was invited to it.

"there it is!" I yelled excitedly and pointed as the amusement park came into the view. My mom and dad smiled as we got closer to it. We only had small 500 metres to go. The closer we got, the more my excitement grew. I couldn't wait till i could play with my friends onto the attractions that filled the large area of the amusement park. "are you looking forward to it, honey?" My mom asked as she faced me again. I quickly nodded and watched the gates of the amusement coming closer.

I jumped out of the car when Dad stopped infront of the gates and allowed me and Mom to get out of the car so we could already join my friends and their parents. "i'll be joining you in a minute, but first i got to park the car." Dad said before driving on to find an empty spot in the parking lot. My mom smiled in agreement.

I reached the gates. Mom turned on her heels and approached me. "come on, mom!" I yelled and turned to her. "i'm coming, i'm coming." She said with a soft laugh. She came to my side and took my hand. I smiled and pulled her forward.

She followed, but suddenly halted. She let go of my hand and turned around. "mom?" I asked, but she didn't hear me over her own scream that was followed by a hard explosion. My eyes widened and i followed the noise to it's source. "Jules!" My mother yelled and ran to the wreck of my father's car that had been hit by a truck as it's drunk driver fell asleep. "D...Dad?" I muttered aas a silent call that i hoped woul've been answered. But he never did. "Jules!" My mom yelled and tried to rip out the door, but found it useless. The truck had slammed into the driver seat, making the door stuck in place. Mom ran to the other side of the wrecked car and opened the door. "Jules, wake up!" My mom yelled and cupped her husband's cheeks into her hands. "Jules, wake up please! don't leave us behind!" She yelled and kissed his bloodied forehead.

Someone bumped into me as he ran to the car wreck and my mom while calling an ambulance. I had fallen to the ground and sat down onto my knees as i watched the wreck starting to catch fire. A guy pulled my mom out of the car and two other men carried my dad out of the car. His once clear cobalt fur was sticky and covered with his blood from deep fleshwounds and broken bones.

My mom went to her knees besides him and tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't budge. He wasn't waking up. He wasn't moving. He wasn't even breathing. He wasn't here with me and mom anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stepdaddy: chapter 2**

**Sonic's POV**

I lost my dad about a year ago. My life changed after that tragic event. My mom worked late as she wanted her mind off of my dad not being here anymore. When i wasn't in school, she ahd a babysitter watch after me. The babysitter was a white bat with blue eyes. She was really nice and kinda pretty to. She was very supportive and always comforted me whenever i was sad about my dad. She played with me alot aswell. But sadly enough i wouldn't be seeing her as much anymore. When mom came back with a strange man.

I looked up to the tall green hedgehog that stood next to my mother. "honey, this is Scourge. He's a really nice man and i hope that you'll be a good boy because he's going to be your new daddy." She said with a smile on her face. I looked down to the floor. I didn't dare to look up to him. Something about his glare and smirk made me feel uncomfortable.

A pair of hands. A pair of soft warm hands, that had been laying on my shoulders, tensed and gripped my shoulders a bit tighter. As if the owner of those hands was mad at seeing this man. The owner of those hands was someone who had appeared out of nowhere only five months ago. It was a week or two after weird things started to happen in our house.

I woke up in the middle of the night when i heard some noise in my room. The noise of rummaging was heard in my room. I heard it almost everynight ever since those two weeks ago. I had opened my frightened eyes and dared to take a look around. What i found wasn't a scary monster like i had expected to. It was a normal hedgehog. Or he seemed at first glance. He had black collored fur that had some red highlights on his quills, arms and legs. He wasn't much older then me. He was only 14 years old.

He was the owner of those hands. He had been by my side ever since i met him those five months ago. Like literally the whole time. As if he was scared to lose me out of his sight for some reason. He never told me why he was here and he had never told me how he became the way he was now. If you didn't know what i meant, i meant that he wasn't exactly alive. He was more of an embodiment of his soul. Or in other words, a ghost. Being so young i didn't understand it myself, but for some reason i was the only one who could see him. My mom couldn't see him and my new dad, i guessed, couldn't see him either. That made me realise that he was a ghost and not a normal person.

It was quite a shock for me. But his personality made up for it. When i thought about ghosts, i thought about white scary poeple, but he looked like a real person and he was really nice. He played with me and talked with me. Which i didn't like to do in front of mom. She asked about it one time and i told her about the ghost boy. But she just smiled and told me that everyone has imaginary friends at some point in their life. I immediatly understood that she couldn't see him. I asked why she couldn't and Shadow, that's what he told me his name used to be, told me he wasn't powerfull enough to do so. Which really sucked. Shadow was a fun person to hang around with. I would've loved for mom to meet him.

I sat down on my bed and kept my look on the ground. "don't mind his glare." Shadow said as he stood by the door. "you seemed to know him pretty well." I said. "how do you know?" He asked. "you looked pretty angry when you saw him standing on the porch." I replied and shadow shrugged a while after. "let's get you to bed." Shadow said as he ignored my previous statement of him knowing my future stepdad and approached me. I laid down as i was already dressed in my pj's since it was really late. Shadow grabbed my covers and pulled it over me untill it reached my shoulders and i was welcomed by a cold embrace that i would soon heat up with my body's warmth. "good night." He said with a smile as he started to pick things up that were laying on the floor. He had a habit of cleaning my room at night since he couldn't sleep and was easily bored. I didn't mind his weird habit, at all. It meant that i didn't have to do it the next day. So i guess that i was gratefull for having a friend like him to be there for me. But little did i know that i was going to need him more then i thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stepdaddy: chapter 3**

**Sonic's POV**

A week or three passed by. That new man was staying over very frequently. Not only for long visits during the day, but he also stayed over for the night alot. I didn't really know how to feel about that. Shadow's feelings, however, were very clear. He didn't like that the man stayed over. He didn't like it when the man got near me or my mother. He even hated every step in this house he made.

Shadow always had this terrifying angry cold glare on his face whenever he saw the man coming near me. His hands would always grip my shoulders as a weak attempt to keep me away from him. I didn't know why he acted like this. My mother's new boyfriend didn't seem that bad. Sure, he had a scary glare and smirk, but he didn't seem like he would do anything. He even seemed nice.

I was sitting at my desk in my room as i made my math equations for school. I sighed as i put my pencil down and laid my head on my math textbook. Shadow was sitting on my bed. He was watching me since he didn't really have anything better to do in his afterlife. "don't get it?" Shadow asked as it was obvious that i was giving up on math because i didn't get it. "a little." I admitted. My voice being muffled by my textbook. I heard him getting up from my bed. I sat up and looked up to him as he stood by my side. He was looking at the equations i had to do. I guessed he wanted to help me out with them. He had done that before. Not that it was often that he had to help him. Most of the time i was one of the best of my class.

"i see what the problem is here." Shadow said as he looked the formulas i had used to solve the math questions and began explaining the problem to me. I got it almost instantly. I don't know if it's a ghost thing, but what i do know is that he was practically a walking calculator. I knew another person who was even smarter than that. His name was Tails and he was about 6 years old now. Even though he was so young he could already read and write really good.

"i got it! thanks!" I said gratefully and started on finishing the equations. Shadow turned back to my bed and sat down onto it again and waited. Solving the questions was so much easier now that i got how to solve them correctly. Only a few minutes passed by before i was nearly done with every single one of them.

"honey, could you come down for a moment?" My mom's voice said from down the stairs. "i'm almost done!" I yelled back as an answer. "Sonic, you're coming down right this instant!" She yelled back and i sighed. I closed my math textbook and walked out of my room. Shadow didn't follow this time. Probably because he suspected that i would be back soon. And it wasn't like he couldn't follow the conversation from upstairs.

I neared the end of the stairs and looked at my mom and her boyfriend who was standing next to her. "honey, mommy needs to go somewhere urgently, but i won't be long, okay?" She said and gave me a quick kiss on my forehead. "bye, mom." I said as she walked out through the frontdoor. I looked up the man. His gaze was still on the front door that mom had gone through. He wore a smile on his face and had a friendly glint in his eyes. But suddenly his expression changed out of nowhere. His expression turned from friendly to irritated. "what're you looking at?" Scourge asked as he turned to me. "nothing." I answered. "go to your room." He said and turned to the livingroom. I turned back to the stairs and walked up on it. "damnit, i hate babysitting brats like him." I could hear him mutter as he sat down onto the couch and watched tv.

I made my way back into my room and noticed that Shadow had moved from my bed to the top of the stairs. That scared me a little. I didn't hear him move to the top end of the stairs. So i was a bit shocked to see him pop up there out of nowhere. "come on." I said and took his hand and tried to pull him back to go to my room. But he didn't move an inch. "Shadow?" I muttered and looked up to him. He wore a hatefull look in his eyes as he stared at the spot where Scourge previously stood. What was with him? Why did he hate my future stepfather so much?


	4. Chapter 4

**Stepdaddy: chapter 4**

**Sonic's POV**

He wasn't nice anymore. Everytime mom was away his soft look turned to a glare. His glare would always be turned to me. His glare was terrifying. It made him look like he was doing horrible things to me in his mind. It scared me. So everytime my mom left i did as he told me and left for my room as quick as i could.

I was sitting on my bed inside my room in an easy pose. Shadow was sitting next to me on my bed. "i'm a bit thirsty." I said. "then go to the kitchen and get a glass to drink. i'll go with you." Shadow said and stood up. "i can't, he told me not to come down untill my mom got back." I said. "so? this is still your house. if your thirsty then you have the right to get something to drink. now come on, let's get you something to drink." Shadow said. He took my hand and pulled me up.

We were half way on the stairs before Shadow let go of my hand. He didn't want Scourge to see me holding his hand because Scoruge couldn't see him. All he could see was me holding my hand in the air as if i had a grasp on something. He would think that i was crazy. I walked into the livingroom. I didn't meet his gaze as his followed me. My heart was beating in my chest as i passed him and hoped that he wouldn't speak to me. I shouldn't be feeling so scared around him, but something didn't seem right about him. Something very unnerving.

"didn't i tell you to stay in your room?" Scourge asked. I could hear him getting up behind me. He approached me. "yes." I silently replied to him and turned. "then why aren't you in your room?" He asked. His large body was looming over me. It almost seemed ominous. "i was thirsty and i came down to drink something." I said. Shadow's hand was on my shoulder again. As if trying to assure me that he wasn't alone here. That i still had someone to turn to for help.

Scourge didn't reply. He only had a scowl on his face. I turned away from him and made my way to the kitchen. My heart felt somewhat at ease when i entered the kitchen and left the older male in the livingroom. Shadow was standing in the doorway, facing the livingroom. He really didn't trust that guy, did he? I reached upward and barely got to the kitchen cabinet. "wait, i'll get you one before you hurt yourself." Shadow said as he had watched me over his shoulder. He reached for the kitchen cabinet, opened it and took a glass from the plank and carefull put it onto the kitchen counter.

I took the glass to fill it with water. I downed the substance and quenched my thrist. I took a gasp of air as i emptied the glass. "come on, i had my water. now let's go back upstairs and-" I halted mid-speech as Scourge was standing in the doorway. "who're you talking to?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. He was looking at me as if i was crazy. "n...no one." I said and tried to get past him, but he pushed me back into the kitchen. "who were you talking to." Scourge asked. No. He wasn't asking now. He was demanding an answer now. His voice was somewhat monotone and tensed. I didn't answer him. "who were you talking to?" He repeated. His fist was shaking with anger. I had to come up with an excuse. And fast.

I looked around. Shadow wasn't here in the kitchen anymore. I didn't see him anywhere near me. Nice friend he was. He promises to protect and when i need it he's gone. "tell me who you were talking to. or else..." Scourge said and got closer to me. His ominous form was scaring me now. His angered eyes were looking down on me in an intimidating way. "no...one." I whispered walked back to put some space between the two of us. Scourge growled threatenly. I knew he was about to do something to me. Something that would hurt for quite a while.

Suddenly the radio turned on on its own. Making both of us jump. The radio's volume was blaring loud. So loud it was hurting my ears. I placed my hands on my ears to protect them from the offending sound. Scourge watched the doorway. He was frozen in place. His eyes were widened. He looked scared. "here to?" He muttered. My eyebrows raised. 'Here to'? What was he talking about?


	5. Chapter 5

**Stepdaddy: chapter 5**

**Sonic's POV**

"turn it off!" Scourge yelled in the direction of the livingroom. The radio kept on playing. Scourge slowly and carefully started to move froward. I didn't move from my spot. Scourge stood in the dinner room that was attached to the livingroom. The radio was in the cabinet of the dresser on which the tv stood. Strangely enough, the cabinet was always locked whenever we didn't use it. The cabinet was still locked now. And yet, the radio was playing as hard as it could.

Scourge walked towards it. He went to his knees in front of dresser. He slowly reached for the knob and turned the key. The door opened. The radio turned off. I watched Scourge from the dinner room at the doorway to the kitchen. The older male's hands shook as they had a tight grip on the doors of the cabinet. He kept staring at the electric device. I jumped in fright when i heard a chuckle behind me. I looked behind me, but i didn't see anything. Not even Shadow. The chuckle sounded almost amused.

I looked back in front of me upon hearing the cabinet's doors close and lock again. We stayed still like this for what seemed like a very long time. Both of us were frozen in place. Scourge was trying to comprehend what had just happened. So did i. My first guess would be shadow, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"what's going on?" A feminine voice asked. Me and Scourge looked at the owner who seemed to be my mother. That was strange. Neither of us had heard the front door open or close. I guessed we were that shaken up because of the scare. "nothing." Scourge said as he got a hold of himself and stood up. He tried to act as if nothing had happened with the radio. The older male and turned to walk to the kitchen. "what's the matter with him?" My mom asked in concern. I shrugged and decided to act like nothing had happened aswell.

"Shadow?" I said as i looked around in my room that i had gone into again after dressing up in my pajama's since it was becoming late already. He wasn't answering. I didn't see him either. I was completely alone here now. It was strange to be alone. Shadow had constantly been by my side these past 6 months. And then he suddenly dissapeared. Where did he run off to? Did he have anything to do with that radio? If so. Then why did he do it? Ghosts are supposed to make sounds and make things move in an attempt to make someone notice them. But Shadow wouldn't have any reason to do that. He had me. And making an attempt at having my mom notice him would be to much of a risk. I once asked why. He answered it was because he didn't want to risk anything. He told me there was a big chance that his mother either thought she was crazy or would try anyway to get rid of him.

So he couldn't possibly have anything to do with what happened to the radio, could he? But, then again, he did promise me to protect me. And scourge was deffinetly up to something. Not to mention that Shadow dissapeared right before the radio started acting up. Did he do it to distract Scourge? Is that why he's gone now? Because he used to much energy? That means he'll be back right?

I let out a sigh and laid down onto my bed. I reached for my night light that stood on my nightstand. I looked around in my room one last time before turning off the light and closing my eyes to try and sleep. But for a split second i could see a shadowy figure starting to take form at my window before i had closed my eye lids.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stepdaddy: chapter 6**

_I couldn't breath. My lungs were burning for the air that it desperatly needed to live. But the air was denied. A pair of hands were denying my lungs the much needed light substance. The owner of the hands were looming over me. It was a dark frightening shadow like being. I reached for him, but i couldn't reach him by a few centimetres. "n...o...le...t." I tried to utter with a hoarse voice as i begged the figure to let go of me and spare my young life._

_I wanted to call for help. But no one could hear me. I had to face this evil being on my own. There was nobody else to help me or to call out to. A creaking like sound along with gurgling noises left my throat. I felt pain. Every inch of my body had been overcome with agony._

_"st...o..." I begged once again. But the figure wouldn't budge. Instead it tightened it's grip on my throat. Tears left my eyes as i was certain i would die. There's was no way out. There was no one to help me. My fate was inevitable. As unfair it may be. I wasn't going to get out of this alive._

_My vision became blury. The lack of oxygen was finally taking a toll. My mind couldn't think straight anymore. My vision was turning black. As a last attempt to escape i clawed at it's hands, but i lost my strenght. I didn't have any kind of strenght left in any part of my body. My arms fell to my side as all feeling left them. My mind went blank. My vision turned black. And slowly i could feel my heart come to a halt._

**Sonic's POV**

I let out a sudden gasp as i was shocked out of my sleep from a nightmare. The dream seemed so real. I felt like it was really happening to me. I gripped on my blanket and looked around. I recognized this place as my room. That was somewhat comforting, for the place in my dream wasn't something that i recognized.

"are you okay?" I could hear someone whisper. I looked at the end of my bed. For a moment i thought it was the shadow like figure from my dreams, but this figure wasn't as nearly as threatening. "Shadow? you're back?" I asked and sat up in my bed. "i was never gone, but are you okay? you seemed like you were having a nightmare." Shadow said and looked like he was concerned. "i'm fine now. the nightmare just scared me." I said and Shadow sat closer to me. "it's gone now. don't worry." He said and wrapped his arms around me. I was pulled into his chest and i stayed there. His light touch was felt on my top quills as he stroked it in an attempt to comfort me.

It was working as i felt myself calming down. I snuggled up to the young teenage hedgehog and tried to be as comfortable as i possibly could while lying against someone. For a ghost he was surprisingly warm. It comforted me. That warmth was lulling me back to sleep. I yawned and my eyes lids became heavy again. I yawned again and moved onto his lap. His arms wrapped around me as they could stay aroung me more easily and he placed his muzzle on my head.

The left side of my face was pressed against his chest. It was strange. The warm breath i felt on my head made me think that he was a living being like me, but the absence of his heartbeat reminded me that he wasn't one of the living anymore. That he was part of the afterlife.

I closed my eyes and slowly let sleep claim me as i, instead of listening to the teenager's absent heartbeat, concentrated on the warm breath that hit my head and one of my ears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stepdaddy: chapter 7**

**Sonic's POV**

When i had awoken i found myself snuggling into my pillow and warmly wrapped in my thick blanket. But that wasn't the only thing that was wrapped around me. "had a good sleep?" A familiar voice asked. I turned onto my back and found Shadow laying next to me. He still had his arms wrapped around me. He probably didn't want to let go of me and risk having me fall to the ground or wake me up.

"i slept just fine." I said with a yawn and sat up. I rubbed in my eyes and looked around. "it's sunday today, right?" I asked and looked at Shadow. He nodded as confirmation. Shadow sat up aswell and quickly stood up after that. I got up aswell and made my way down the stairs. Shadow followed me closely behind.

I walked into the dinner part of this room and saw that mom and Scourge were already sitting at the table. "hey, honey, did you sleep well?" Mom asked as i sat down at the table. I nodded and poured some cereal into my bowl. "you're not going to say anything to me?" Scourge, who was sitting opposite to me, asked. He had been watching me ever since i had entered the room. "hey." I simply said. Scourge wasn't pleased with that answer. He glared at me. But my mom wasn't noticing that angry glare he gave me.

Shadow was sitting on the couch in the livingroom part of this large space. One of his ears was turned towards us to follow the conversation. Our eyes met when i glanced at him and he looked at me from the corner of his eyes. I smiled at him and he returned it with a small acknowledging nod. I turned back to look in front of me again and lowered my ears when Scourge was watching me with a look that told me that he thought i was acting weird. With my ears flattened to my skull i looked down at my bowl of cereal and silently ate it.

Later on me, my mom and Scourge were standing at the doorway again. She had to go to work again. She needed to work everyday. She had a really busy job that was really well payed. Even though she wanted to spend so much more time with me after my dad died, she couldn't do it because of her job. Her boss wouldn't allow it. Her boss was a female and she didn't really like children and could be quite mean to her employees if they were parents. She couldn't understand why someone would have kids. To her they were nothing less that things you would only waste your money on.

That also made it that my mom was never allowed to get a day off so she could spend some time with me. If it wasn't for me, then she was allowed to get as much days off as she wanted. "you're going to work again, huh?" I asked and looked down. I never liked it when she had to leave on weekends. But now i hated it even more with Scourge around. "i'm sorry, honey, but mommy needs to go to work." My mom said and gave me a quick kiss on my forehead before telling goodbye and leaving me with the much older male again.

I dared to look up to him a little and regretted it immediatly. He was glaring at me. Even angrier then he was yesterday. Probably because of what happened with the radio. He must be blaming me because i had been talking to Shadow when i wanted to drink something.

I turned to the stairs and walked up the steps. I wanted to get to my room as quick as possible. I could hear Shadow get up from the couch and follow me up the stairs from behind. Or i thought it was Shadow, but when i reached my room and was about to close my door a peach arm stopped it. I looked behind me and saw that the one who followed me wasn't Shadow, but my future stepfather, Scourge. Shadow was standing behind him. Giving him unnoticed death glares.

"w...what?" I asked and looked up to him. "you're still not going to tell me who you were talking to?" Scourge asked. I was looking around as i tried to come up with an answer that could get me in the least trouble. "tell me the truth. when i tried to put you on your place one of the more badder strange things happened." He said through clenched teeth. "you're not going to answer me? you brats are always the same." Scourge said practically kicked me into my room and slammed my bedroom door shut. More badder strange things. That's what he said. What did he mean?


	8. Chapter 8

**Stepdaddy: chapter 8**

**Sonic's POV**

"are you okay?" Shadow asked in concern and laid a hand on my chest, which was the place where Scourge had kicked me. "i'm fine." I said and got up. I looked down at Shadow who was still on his knees next to me. "what did he mean with strange things?" I wondered out loud. Shadow got up from the floor and turned away from me. "i don't know." He said, but that statement was followed by an amused chuckle. The same one i had heard yesterday right after scourge was freaking out over the radio. No mistaking now. Shadow deffinetly had something to do with that radio yesterday. I looked behind me over my shoulder at the teenager, but i didn't question him about it. I didn't really care that he did that little prank with the radio.

"why do you think he's being like that. he loves my mom, so isn't he supposed to be nice to me to?" I asked and sat down on my bed. "he doesn't love your mother." Shadow answered as he took place next to me and i was a bit shocked to hear that. If he didn't love her, then what was he doing here? "then why is he here?" I asked and looked up to him.

Shadow stared at me for a while. He wanted to say something, but decided to keep quiet and turned away from me again. "you know something don't you?" I asked. "then tell me what it is!" I said, but Shadow stayed silent. He wasn't telling me something. He was hiding something from me. Something important. "what aren't you telling me?" I asked, but he didn't answer. Instead of answering, Shadow dissapeared and didn't reappear untill tonight.

It was the middle of the night. I woke up when i felt as if i was being watched. I jumped when i opened my eyes and saw a dark figure standing at the foot end of my bed. "Shadow! don't make me jump like that!" I said as i sat up and Shadow apologized silently. We both stayed silent after that.

"i can't tell you." Shadow said softly after a long while of silence. "what?" I asked in confusion. Did he mean from this morning? "i can't tell you what he's doing here. I can't tell you why i am here." Shadow said. "but i can tell you that it's something that i need to take care of on my own. it's better that you stay out of it as much as possible. i wouldn't want anything to happen to you because you found out a little to much." He said. "just like me." The teenager said and looked down to the ground in sadness. "what do you mean?" I asked, but Shadow didn't answer again. Not after another long pause between the two of us.

"i mean that there is more to me and Scourge that either of us is telling you or your mother." Shadow said. "so, i want to ask you. promise me that you will not convers with him unless you have to and don't search for a reason of mine or his presence." He said. This was all so strange. He wasn't the most cheerfull person, but this gloomy mood was even rare for him. Shadow stared at me. His eyes narrowed when i didn't answer. "promise it to me!" He said. If he hadn't been a spirit. Then i could've sworn that my mom would've awoken because of how loud he said that.

"okay... i promise." I said and Shadow's somewhat angry and demanding look turned into a much calmer and content one. "atleast you know what's good for you." Shadow said and sat down on my bed. He smiled softly at me. He was happy that i promised to stay out of his and Scourge's bussiness.

"go to sleep now." Shadow said while reaching for me and pushed me down so my head laid on my pillow. I glanced at him and moved to lie on my side. "go to sleep." Shadow said with a hand on my forehead. "good night." I said and closed my eyes. Shadow's ghostly warm touch slowly dissapated as sleep claimed me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Stepdaddy: chapter 9**

Snow fell on my already suffering body. The cold i felt went to my inner core. My bones felt so fragile. As if they could break if i made another step. But i couldn't stop. No matter how hard i wanted to fall down to my knees and give up. I needed to go forward. I needed to reach my destination.

White damp left my mouth as i panted and collected myself as i leant against a bold tree. I looked behind me. Other then more snow and hibernating plants and trees i didn't see anything. My legs shook and i sat down on the ground with my back agaisnt the tree. My head was reeled back. I was cold. The blouse and jeans i wore didn't protect me against the harsh cold of the winter. My socks were wet of the snow and i could hardly feel my toes.

I looked down. My right trouser leg was drenched in blood. The blood originated from a terrible wound open fracture on my right thigh. It was ugly and to painfull to even look at it. The blood that flowed freely from the deep wound had made a trail in the snow. I looked at the red trail. I had to stop or atleast slow down the bleeding of my wound. I was losing alot of blood. If i wanted to survive then i needed to do something about that.

I looked at my right shoulder. I lifted my left hand and ripped the sleeve clean off. My right hand gripped onto the soft fabric again. I wrapped my sleeve around my open fracture atleast once or twice. I took a deep breath to calm my nervous heart. I didn't want to do this next part, but i had no other choice. If i wanted to get out of this alive, then i needed to do what was necessary.

I closed my eyes and held my breath as i pulled on either side of the ripped fabric. Another agonizing jolt of pain shot through my body as the bone that had ripped through my flesh was moved because of the tightening of the makeshift band-aid. I whined from the pain and a few tears leaked from my eyes. A small blood trail left my lip as i had bitten down onto it a little to hard.

I recollected myself as the pain numbed a bit, giving me a break from the pain. I tied the two ends of the makeshift band-aid together and brought my hands to my chest. They were shaking and had a few red spots of blood staining the fur.

"i have to keep moving." I said. The cold enviremont and blood loss were so exhausting. I knew that i had to keep moving. It was starting to get late and i didn't want to be outside when darkness fell. I reached upward to the lowest branch of the tree and pulled myself up. I looked around and tried to find the right path that led to the comforting warmth of my home. I limped into the direction i was already going to.

It was already past dusk. I paused for a moment and looked around. I was at the edge of the forest. A homes were to be seen over the flat fields of snow. I was almost home. A wave of relief and safety washed over me and i limped forward through the cold snow and wind that felt like knives to my open fracture on my thigh.

My relief and sense of safety was short lived as i heard snow crunching underneath someone's weight. My head snapped back to look over my shoulder. My eyes widened and my heart filled with horror as i recognzied the person standing behind me.

**Sonic's POV**

My eyes opened in shock and i panted. My hands shook in fear. My whole body did. I sat up and looked around. "hey, what's wrong." A comforting voice said and i felt a dip in my bed. My shaking hands were wrapped in slightly bigger ones. I looked up to the person who they belonged to. "was it another nightmare?" Shadow asked.

Tears escaped my eyes from the shock. I nodded and let my head fall against his chest as i wanted any form of comfort. The closest one was Shadow. He allowed me to crawl onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me again. He allowed me to sit there for as long as i needed.

A long time passed by. I was still laying agaisnt his chest. Almost half asleep. "are you okay now?" Shadow asked, but i didn't answer. Something was bothering me. Those two nightmares i had. They seemed to real to be just a fragment of my imagination. The strangest part was, the person in my dream who went through those terrifying moments, wasn't me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Stepdaddy: chapter 10**

**Sonic's POV**

The nightmares kept bothering me. No, they were to real to be nightmares. Nightmares are just fragments of one's imagination. But these two seemed to real to be nightmare. Were they memories? If they were. To who did they belonged to? They weren't mine, that was for sure. I didn't even recognize the figure who's eyes i was seeing through. Yet, the figure seemed familiar.

I sighed as i tried to concentrate on my homework for school. I was sitting at the dinner table. Shadow wasn't near me. He was probably doing stuff that ghosts do in their free time. Mom and Scourge were in the hallway. They were talking about something. What, i couldn't hear. They were whispering. So i wasn't able to hear anything through the small opening that the door left. All i knew is that it probably wasn't good.

"is something bothering you, honey?" My mother asked as she took a seat next to me at the table. "no, not really." I said and concentrated on a writing exercise. "that seems like a pretty difficult exercise." She told me as she briefly scanned the page of my english textbook. "no, it's pretty easy." I replied and resumed my work.

It was pretty silent after that. Strangely enough a bit awkward. I didn't know why there was such a tension between us. I didn't do anything wrong, so what was the reason behind the awkward tension? "honey, has your friend, Shadow, talked to you lately?" My mom asked. That's when all the piece fell into place and i saw the reason for the awkward tension. Scourge had put my mom up to asking me about Shadow. She must've told him about my 'imaginary' friend that i told her about almost 7 months ago now. And he must've figured out that the one i had been talking to was that 'imaginary' friend. But did he also know that Shadow was the one behind the radio prank?

I looked up to her and denied that i had ever spoken a word to him. "no. no, i haven't." I said. "are you sure, honey? it's okay to tell me." My mom said. She knew i was lying and she tried to convince me to tell her the truth, but i couldn't. It was obvious that Shadow didn't Scourge for some still unknown reason and it was obvious that Shadow had been playing some mean pranks on him for quite a while now. Even though it was mean, he must have his reasons. So i didn't see a reason why i would rat him out to my mom and her boyfriend.

"mom, really, i haven't been talking to Shadow." I said with a reassuring smile and resumed my homework. "okay, honey." My mom said and got up from the chair. She dissapeared back into the hallway. Probably back to her boyfriend.

"i'm running out of time." A voice suddenly said. I jumped a little since i hadn't expected it. I looked at my right and saw Shadow standing closeby. He was watching the door that lead to the hallway. "what do you mean?" I asked a bit nervous. He was talking as if he could dissapear for good any minute now. "Scourge told her about what has been happening at his house and here with the radio. they're starting to suspect that it's not just an imaginary friend you have." Shadow said. "so, you mean they will try to get rid of you?" I asked and Shadow nodded. "before this i had all the time of the world, but now my time is limited." He said. "i have to hurry." He said.

"Shadow?" I asked and he turned to my instead of continuesly staring at the hallway door. "you have to tell me what happened. if you do, then i can help you." I suggested. If he was so short on time, then i needed to help him as much as i could. Ghosts stay amongst the living when they have regrets. If that's why Shadow was here. Then i needed to help him lay those regrets to rest so he could move on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Stepdaddy: chapter 11**

_"more." I muttered. "there has to be more to this." I muttered and searched through the papers that laid on a very old desk. Those papers were all sorts of documents stored in folders that were hidden in this old shack in the woods._

_I had a hard time finding what i had been looking for. There was a mass of papers on and in the desk and i didn't know in which heap i needed to search. And to make matters worse, i had a very short time limit. He was going to be back any minute now. I couldn't afford to lose anymore time, but i couldn't leave without the documents either. If i did, then i don't know when i would have another chance to search for it._

_'there it is!' I thought and my heart made a leap of joy. I held the document in my hand and looked at the picture of me, my mom and my dad that was stuck to it's folder with a paperclip. The document was found next to another one. One that had a photograph of a seven-year-old hedgehog on it. The folder looked pretty new and i decided to take that one with me aswell. I looked behind me as i heard the creacking of a very old door opening. I gasped upon realising that there could only be one person other then me in here._

_I felt myself panick as there was only one entrance to this small rotten building. I looked around and tried to find any possible escape routes or pleaces to hide. I heard the footsteps coming up the stairs to the first floor that i was currently on. The only thing that i could think of was to escape through the window. I turned to the window and tried to pry it open._

_"well, well, what do we have here." A deep intimidating voice said. My breath was caught in my throat and my heart felt like it was going a thousand miles per hour. "why don't you let go of that folder and give it back to me." The voice said. A hand was placed on my shoulder and gripped it really tight. I pressed the folder against my chest and panted. I looked up to the figure that stood behind me. I never felt any fear for the man, but now he was so scary and intimidating._

_His grip on my shoulder was so strong. "let go. now." He demanded and tightened his grip. It was certain to leave a big bruise. But i didn't let go of the folder. It was to important to let go off. Especially now that i had finally found it. His hand moved from my shoulder to my neck. "let go of that folder, you brat." He demanded through clenched teeth and tightened his grip on my neck._

_"no." I whispered. "i won't! not now!" I yelled and threw myself backwards at him. I tried to throw him off of his feet with my weight, but my weight was nothing compared to his. Luckily i was able to atleast make him stumble backwards.I grabbed the chair and threw it against the window. The glass broke and jumped up onto the windowsill. The man behind me growled and grabbed me by my waist. I managed to break free by kicking him and making him fall down to the ground. I ran to the window, but he caught my leg. My loosely tied shoe was almost slipping because of his grip on it. I kicked the shoe off of my foot and jumped out of the window._

_As i landed a sickening crack was heard, followed by the disturbing sound of flesh ripping. I screamed as the pain in my thigh was agonizing. The snow around me turned red and i looked down at my leg. My eyes widened as i saw a bone sticking out of it. "should've thought that through, huh?" That man mocked as he watched me from the window from above. I growled at him before standing up and limping out into the forest with the folders pressed against my chest._

**Sonic's POV**

I woke up from my nightmare. Not from shock. Not this time. For i knew that this person in my dream wasn't me. And unlike my last nightmare, i now knew who's memory i had been seeing. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. I looked around in my room before stopping and laying my eyes on an ebony teenager who was putting some books away to put those boring night hours to some good use.

"i can finally make some sense out of those nightmares i've been having." I said, making Shadow jump and drop some books to the ground. He looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw that it was only me. "you do? that's good." Shadow said and returned to rearranging my books. "Scourge killed you, didn't he? that's why you're here." I said and Shadow dropped the books again. This time in utter shock.


	12. Chapter 12

**Stepdaddy: chapter 12**

**Sonic's POV**

"i'm right, aren't i." It wasn't a question. It was more of a statement. Shadow let his hands fall to his side. He didn't answer. "is it that obvious?" He asked and i nodded. "you have to tell me what happened now." I said.

It was quiet for a while. Shadow seemed to be thinking about how he should start his story. Trying to remember what happened and when exactly it all started. I didn't think he would be forgetting the moment that condemmed his life. Or maybe he just vagually remembered it.

"you need to tell me! i can understand your regret better and help you move on! it's obvious that you're still here because of Scourge! so let me help you." I practically begged him. Shadow looked at me in surprise. "come on, tell me." I said and lowered my ears. Shadow turned away and sighed before he walked to my bed and sat down onto it.

"it happened 2 years ago. about a year before your father passed away." Shadow started. "my mom and dad were divorcing when i was 11-years-old because they got in to many fights. i think that they didn't even love eachother anymore. so they both went seperate ways. about three years later, my mom met scourge at one of her friend's party. he seemed decent enough so my mom decided to get to know him better." He said. A bit of a nostalgic look had appeared when he began talking.

I could only imagine what it must feel like to lose your life so violently and be cursed to roam around like this without being able to sleep, to eat, to feel and without any contact with family or friends. Or anyone alive in general. By the way he spoke i could hear the longing in his voice. He wanted to live instead of being stuck like this between the world of the living and the world of the dead.

"about a month after they were together i started to notice that he acted diffirently around me. so i started putting an attidute up to him, much to his dislike." He said with a chuckle. "but that wasn't what made me suspect that something was going on. what did make me suspect something was when i saw him talk on the phone. that's where everything started to go downhill for me." Shadow said and finally began to tell me why he was here and how he became this way.

**Shadow's POV**

"mom! i'm home!" I yelled as i entered the hallway through the front door. "i guess she isn't home yet." I muttered to myself and dropped my backpack next to the small dresser that was near the front door. I decided to first get something to drink and a small snack before starting my homework. It was a habit that i've been having for quite a while. I made my way into the kitchen and searched through the cabinets in search for an after school snack. I found a small one and then searched for a glass and something to drink.

After the small snack and glass of soda i grabbed my backpack and made my way up the stairs. I walked to my bedroom and took hold of the door knob. I was about to twist it when i heard a voice coming from my mom's bedroom. I recognized it as Scourge, my mom's boyfriend ever since a month ago. I sighed. I didn't like him, but if i didn't say hi to him i would be in trouble. So i let go of the door knob and walked to my mom's bedroom. The door was already open on a small crack. I could see him talking on the phone that stood on the nighstand besides the bed.

I was about to push the door open and tell him 'hi' before returning to my bedroom door and start on my homework, but something stopped my from going through with it. It was the conversation he was having. My eyes widened as i heard what it was about. That bastard enver loved my mother. She was only after the money that she got from the divorce and the money from her heritage. He didn't care about her. Not one little bit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Stepdaddy: chapter 13**

**Shadow's POV**

"you bastard." I said as i pushed the bedroom door open. Scourge looked at me in shock. He looked at the clock to see if i really was supposed to be home already. He didn't say anything other then stare at me. "how dare you do this to my mom! don't think that i'll let you go through with it!" I growled, but because of my young age of 14, i wasn't so succesfull in scaring him out of doing something so horrible. Scourge shocked look changed and he put a smirk on his face.

"what can a scrawny looking brat like you do, huh?" He asked and stepped closer to me. He had hung up on the phone and thrown it onto the matrass. I looked up to him. Looming over me like that was an attempt to intimidate me. Even though it worked, i did not want to show it to him. "don't underestimate me. who do you think my mom will beleive. some guy that she knows for only a month? or her son who she knows for fourteen years already?" I asked, but he didn't seem very impressed with my threat. "how are you going to make her believe you, huh? you h ave no proof! for all she knows you could be making it up because you want your mom and dad back together instead of having me in your life." He said.

He took me by surprise there. He had a good point. I never wanted my mom and dad to divorce and i didn't want this random guy to come in our live and take my dad's place as my mom's husband. I hated this guy's guts for that. My mom knew that. Maybe she would question the truth.

"i'm right, aren't i? well then, why don't you be a good little boy and stay out of grown men's bussiness." He said with a smirk and messed up the fur on my forehead by rubbing through it as he walked past me. My glare followed him as he walked out into the hallway.

My glare softened and my ears went flat to my skull as i looked down to the ground. He was right. I had to find a way to make my mom believe me. But how? That was something i still had to figure out somehow. I could try to tell her, but without proof she might think that i was lying in order to break them up. There wasn't really much i could do.

A few hours passed by. I was busy with my homework, but i couldn't concentrate on it. My homework was easy, but after what i had found out it was as if those easy excercises were for university students who were trying to get a degree for a doctor or lawyer. My head was laying on my textbook and instead of trying the solve the questions, i was doodling on my notepad.

I sighed and put my pencil down. My bedroom door was open and i listened to the sounds coming from downstairs. My mom was home. Which meant my little sister, Lea her name was, was home aswell. She was six-years-old now. So that meant she was in her first year in elementary school. Naturally, my mom wouldn't want her to go home on her own, so she made sure that she could go to the childcare that belonged to her school.

I knew that i should be going downstairs and greet them, but i couldn't get myself to stand up from my chair and walk all those steps to the ground floor. I lifted my head and crossed my arms so i could lay my head back down onto them. I was tired and i felt like i could fall asleep any minute now.

I had a hard time keeping my eyes open. They were heavy and wanted to close. My mind tried to keep telling me to allow them to clsoe so i could get some sleep, but i didn't want to. I had homework to finish and i didn't want to miss dinner for anything in the world.

"Shadow, honey, dinner!" I heard my mom yell and i got up from my chair at my desk. I walked down the stairs and quickly made my way into the dinner room. A small room that was located between the livingroom and the kitchen. I smiled at my mom and my little sister and quickly seated at the table next to my little sister. "Shadow, i need to talk to you after dinner." My mom said as she approached the table and started putting food on my sister's plate. I looked at Scourge as he smirked at me. I could already guess what that conversation was about.


	14. Chapter 14

**Stepdaddy: chapter 14**

**Shadow's POV**

To try and avoid the talk with my mom, that would no doubtly be about something that Scourge made her believe, by eating my dinner fast and sastisfy my hunger so i could go back upstairs and finish my homework.

"i'm done. good night." I said and got up from the table. "i'm done to!" Lea said and ran to her room to play there with her toys. I made my way over to the door that lead to the hallway to get to my room as fast as i could in order to escape a lecture about lying, but it seems like my mom was onto me.

"Shadow sit down." My mom and i quickly sat back down at my chair and looked down. "you're staying here untill i'm finished with dinner." She said with a dissaproving look. I pouted and kept my look down.

A while later, mom put her fork and knife down. She joined her hands together with her elbows on the table and looked at me. I looked up to her and Scourge. "Shadow, do you know why i told you to stay here?" My mother asked and i slowly nodded. "do you know that it's wrong to accuse someone of something so horrible?" She asked. "but it's true! he's planning on stealing all of our money!" I yelled as i stood up.

"Shadow hedgehog! that's enough! i know that you want me and your father back together, but that's not going to happen!" She said as she stood up aswell. "things didn't work out with your father and it was better that we seperated! Scourge is now in our lives for probably a long time to come, so you better straighten out and change that attitude, young man!" My mom yelled.

I growled dissagreeing and turned away from her. "Shadow hedgehog, come back here!" She yelled as i walked into the hallway and up to my room. As i left i could hear Scoruge chuckling amusingly. "bastard, don't think it's over just because you've turned my own mom agaisnt me." I growled through clenched teeth as i made it to the top of the stairs. I angrily made my way to my bedroom and slammed the door shut.

I kicked my chair away from my desk out of anger and sat down on my bed. "she didn't even listen to my side of story." I said angrily and leant my head onto my hand. I glared at the desk in front of me. My mood quickly changed and laid down on my bed with a sigh. "it wasn't like i didn't know that she wouldn't believe me without proof." I muttered and crossed my arms behind my head.

A while passed by. All i did was staring at the ceilling during that time when i actually had to make my homework. I sat up again and looked at my textbook. My gaze moved to my nightstand nearby. I reached for it and opened a drawer that contained a small book. I held it in my hands and looked at the brown cover. There was nothing in it. Every single page was blank.

This was given to me years ago with the purpose of a diary. But never did i use it. Not even once. I never saw how poeple could find these things usefull. But now. Maybe it was a good idea to use it for now. Just to write about what Scourge was doing. I didn't know why i wanted to write in it so badly. I just felt like i needed to do it. As if to keep it as a memory.

I stood up from my bed. The chair that was now lying on his side was quickly picked up and bakc on his place. I sat down and placed the diary in front of me. I opened the cover and looked at the first white sheet of paper. I didn't really do much with this one. I only wrote my name and it and went to the third page. There i wrote the first words in my diary for the first time in years.


	15. Chapter 15

**Stepdaddy: chapter 15**

**Shadow's POV**

A few days passed by. My mom had didn't seem to forget about my 'false' accusation that i made about Scourge. And he made sure tha tmy mom didn't forget such a bad thing by constantly rubbing it in. He was trying to turn my own mother against me! But i wasn't going let it get that far. I knew that she was still a bit angry for what happened, but i could try and change that by being on my best behaviour. Sure, i did put up an attitude when she wasn't here and Scourge would tell her about it, but, thankfully, she just shrugged it off as me needing time to get used to Scourge as a possible father. He disliked that of course.

"i need to be going, honey. if you need anything then just call me, okay?" My mom asked as she gave me a hug. "i will." I answered and returned the gesture. My mother pulled away and briefly smiled at me before walking down the stairs and out the frontdoor along with Lea. I sighed and dropped myself flat onto my bed again. I was supposed to go to school today, but i wasn't feeling so very well. So the doctor gave me a few days to rest.

I heard noises coming from down the stairs. Scourge was still home? That bastard doesn't even have a job he needs to go to? I guess that it wasn't necessary to work if he continued to steal such huge sums of money from wealthy singlemothers and other well-payed women. That jerk sure had some guts.

My throat was dry and felt like it was burning. I wanted to get up to get a glass of water and soothe the burning pain in my throat. But then there was Scourge. I didn't want to see his face when i already didn't feel so well. But if i wanted to get rid of my pain, than i needed to get some water to cool it down. I sat up in my bed and winced when i tried to swallow again. I hated having being stuck with this pain. It made it hard to drink or eat because of the pain.

I stood up and approached the stairs. I stood at the top end of it. I was about to walk the first steps down the stairs, but i paused and took a few steps back as Scourge came walking into hallway. He didn't notice me. So i took a step closer to the banisters and looked down at him.

Scourge pulled his coat on and checked if he had his phone and his keys. Where those keys would fit, i don't know. Those keys were so old. So there was no way they would fit on his car or the front door of his own house. No house now will have a lock in which those keys would fit. So in what lock did they fit in? He wouldn't carry around those kind of keys if it didn't have the purpose of unlocking something important. All i had to do was find out on which lock they would fit. Who knows what i could find. For all i know i could find something i could use as proof to get him out of our lives. Or i could find some pornography. I certainly hoped i didn't. When he was done checking if he had everything, he walked out through the front door and didn't return for quite a while.

I had a feeling that this would be important. So i took the diary again and quickly noted it down. I placed it back in the top drawer of my nightstand. I stood up and quickly made my way down the stairs to get something to drink in the kitchen. The pain in my throat was driving me crazy and i desperatly needed to get rid of it. I gasped to take a deep breath of air as my lungs were begging for it when i emptied a full glass of water without pausing to take a moment to breath. I panted for a moment or two and sighed in relief when the burn gradually went away. "that's so much better." I muttered to myself and put the glass down in the sink. I walked back up to the stairs and made my way back into my room and snuggled underneath my blanket.

Two hours passed by before i heard the front door open again. I had fallen asleep somewhere in those two hours and the rummaging downstairs at awoken me. I was a very light sleeper. So i was easily aroused by noises around me. I sat up and slowly allowed my mind to wake up. "i must've fallen asleep." I mumbled in a sleepy daze and stood up from the bed. I walked to the stairs, believing that it was my mother who came back home, only to see that it was Scourge come back.

"was he really that long gone?" I mumbled as i believed that i had been sleeping the whole day away. I walked into my room and took hold of my digital alarm clock. I looked at the time and took quite a while before i realised that i had only been sleeping for an hour and a half. After placing the digital alarm clock back down, i sat down on my bed and noted down the time on which Scourge came back. It seemed weird now to write down something like this, but maybe it could come in handy one day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Stepdaddy: chapter 16**

**Shadow's POV**

Soon enough my days off from school were over and i was healthy again. I was glad that i could go back to school again. That meant that i didn't have to stay at home with Scourge anymore. There was one good thing i managed to get out of those few days i was home. Scourge always seems to leave somewhere in the morning for two hours. He always left with those old keys. I was still trying to figure out exactly what those keys would unlock. But i figured out that it was probably an old lock, from an old shack or something.

I couldn't concentrate on my homework. The possibility of us losing everything that we have in the blink of an eye kept bothering me. The thought of it was a little scary. To have everything you own on one moment and have nothing the next.

I sighed as i leant back on my chair and took a break from my math homework. I couldn't work like this. If i couldn't concentrate then i couldn't solve my math equations and i would be scowled for not being able to make them the next day by my teacher. I stood up from the desk and walked out of my room. As i passed my little sister's bedroom i could hear her laughter from the other side of the door. I opened her door and saw her play with her dolls. "Lea, do you know where mom is?" I asked. "she went to get Andreas!" She said with a smile.

I had almost forgotten. Christmas vacation was coming in a week. Andreas was a student in the university, so he had to stay in a dorm and wasn't able to come home unless it was for emergencies. It really sucked not having him around here to hangout with anymore, but i could understand why. But he would be home soon because he had already finished his exams. He was always free to go home a week before a vacation began. "i can't believe i almost forgot that." I muttered to myself and returned to my room to try another attempt at finishing my homework.

Mom was supposed to pick Andreas up at the train station since his university was a few city's over. The train station is about an hour and fiteen minutes away from our home. It was quite a while away, so i guessed that it would take a while before mom returned with Andreas. I was a bit hyped up for seeing him again. The last time i saw him was the first day of school. This was his first year on the university aswell, so none of us was used to not having him around.

A while later i had finally succeeded into getting my mind off of Scourge and had gotten my homework done. I still had a small computer project, but that was moved to the end of the first week after the vacation due to us having exams next week. And since it was friday today, then this was probably the last time i would make homework for this semester.

I looked at my clock and noticed that mom was supposed to come home around thirteen minutes. I stood up from my desk and walked out of my room to go to the ktichen while trying to avoid Scourge, who was without a doubt being a lazy bum and sit on the couch instead of trying to find a job and work for his money instead of stealing someone else's. Scourge was sitting on the couch and didn't care that i passed. He still gave me a mean glare, but i easily ignored it and continued on to the ktichen.

But passing him reminded me of something. I still had to figure out where he was going while he was gone for two hours in the morning. For most of the time i was trying to find out where that key would fit. I had almost forgotten those two hours that he would dissapear to somewhere. If i knew where this location was then maybe i would find the lock for those keys aswell. But one problem was that this was probably going to be very hard. Not that it really mattered to me. My family was at stake here! so i couldn't stop no matter how hard this was going to be. I would even give my life if it was necessary.


	17. Chapter 17

**Stepdaddy: chapter 17**

**Shadow's POV**

A week passed by. My older brother was home for two weeks and me nor Lea had to go to school. It felt good to know that i wouldn't be alone with Scourge for two weeks. Maybe i could ask Andreas for help, but i doubted that he would believe me. It wasn't that he was a bad brother, but it was just that he wanted to stay neutral because he doesn't want to prejudice anyone.

So i guessed that his help was out of the question. Mom doesn't believe me unless i have proof. Lea was to young to be involved into this. And my dad? Well, we only get to see him a weekend every two weeks. We were supposed to stay with him the first week of christmas, but he had to leave for a three month bussiness trip three weeks ago. That was another reason why mom and dad decided to divorce.

I guess that i did agree with mom on that part. We already saw him so little, but now we saw him even less. I hated my dad's bussiness trips and i even told him i hated him when i was younger in childish rage because he was going to miss my and my little sister's birthday.

Anyway, the bottom line was, he could help me the least of everyone. He wouldn't be hear for christmas and i doubt he even knows of Scourge's excistence. I wodnered if he even cared that a strange man would just pop up out of nowhere in his kids' lives to take care of his kids because he couldn't be there. That made me wonder. If i had given Scourge a chance right in the beginning. Would i have had a father figure untill he would run off with our money?

I sighed and shook my head and rid my mind of those thoughts. I was walking through the snow as i tried to find Lea. I had promised her a few days ago that as soon as my exams were finished that i would play with her in the snow. I was the kind of person to always keep my word. So as soon as it began to snow i made my way outside with her and decided to play hide and seek with her.

Our home was on the very edge of the city we lived in. After our house there were another few buildings and then you would run into a few grass fields that were now covered in thick layers of snow. Behind the fields was a forest. That was where i was headed right now. The forest was pretty vast and therefore Lea had the habit of hiding there whenever we played hide and seek.

I finally reached the edge of the forest and looked around to see any sign of my sister. "Lea!" I yelled as it was starting to get close to lunch time. "Lea come out! we have to eat lunch!" I yelled and listened for a response. "Lea!" I yelled again. I was starting to panick. I was going deeper inside the forest and there was still no sign of her. It was unussual for her to go this deep into the forest. If she really did go this far into the woods. Then what made her do it? She's a smart girl, she knows that she's not supposed to go that far.

I searched for what seemed a long time, but was probably not even half an hour. As i walked i started to hear the soft sound of rustling and snow giving in beneath one's feet. My first thought was it had to be Lea. So i fastened my pace. The rustling got closer and i could hear the noises as clear as day now. 'that has to be Lea! who else goes into this forest when it's this cold?' I thought, but my assumptions were quickly proven wrong as i saw the real source of the noises. It wasn't Lea. It was Scourge.

I sat down on my knees behind a thick tree as Scourge walked to an old wooden building. The building was small. It looked like a small abandoned cabin. I looked at the watch around my wrist and was surprised to see what time it was. 'it this it?' I thought. 'is this where he goes during those two hours?' I asked myself mentally and watched how one of those old keys fitted perfectly into the old lock of the cabin's front door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Stepdaddy: chapter 18**

**Shadow's POV**

I watched in surprise as one of those old keys fit perfectly inside the lock of the front door. The door slowly opened with a creacking sound and Scourge walked inside. I sat back against the tree i was hiding behind. I finally knew where he had been going during those two hours. And i knew which lock one of those keys was used on.

I had to note that down in my diary, but i couldn't do it now. Not only did i have a risk of being seen by Scourge, but i didn't want to leave Lea behind here. I still had yet to find her in this big forest.

I looked over to the cabin again. I watched the few visible windows for any movement from Scourge and found none. I took this moment to get up and get out of here before Scourge would come back out or notice me through a window. I stood up and made a run for it back to the edge of the forest.

I reached the edge of the forest. I turned and looked back at the direction i came from. I removed the remaining snow on my jeans that had made my butt and my thighs a little numb and turned my back towards the forest again. I looked over the fields. My eyes stopped at my home. In the distance i could see two tiny figures on the porch. I recognized those figures. They were my mom and my little sister. She had already gone home while i was searching for her. I breathed a sigh of relief and started my walk back over the snow covered fields.

I arrived back at home and hugged my little sister as i was worried about her. Lea explained that she had become hungry and searched for me, but didn't find me and so she returned home to see if i had already gotten home.

I quickly made my way up the stairs and noted down the location of the old cabin in my diary. I knew that it had something to do with Scourge's secret schedule. Why else would he go there everyday and waste two hours there.

I planned on going there when i had the chance. I couldn't just go there and break in. Even if it wasn't my strongest point and i wasn't really the person to think things through. There was no doubt that i had to do that now. Scourge could be capable of anything. If it didn't work out, then who knows what could happen to me or my family. But on the other hand, i didn't know if i had the time to work something out. For all i know we could lose everything tomorrow or maybe an hour from now. I sighed and got up from my bed after returning my diary to it's original place in my nightstand. I walked down the stairs again as my mom was calling for me to come eat lunch.

After lunch me and Lea had gone outside again to play some games like tag and hide and seek untill it started to become dark around 6 o' clock, like it always did in the winter. Andreas had decided to join us to since he hadn't seen us since the morning of our first school day. We had to go back again for dinner, but this time we didn't go out to play anymore.

After our hunger was satisfied i had helped my mom with cleaning the table and washing the dishes and then went to play a first person shooter game on my laptop. I wasn't the best on this game, but atleast i didn't die every single round in the first few seconds. Although it was a bit annoying that if i did die, that it always was a headshot had killed me in every single time.

Soon it was becoming close to midnight. So i closed down my laptop and locked my ebdroom door. I searched in my closet for a warm pair of pajama's i could wear for the night. I walked out into the hallway. On my way to the bathroom i had passed my mom's bedroom. Scourge was already there. My little sister was already in her room and my brother was still downstairs with my mom. As i passed the main bedroom i could hear Scourge talk to somebody on the phone again. I stood at the door and listened.

He was talking about us again. Like last time. I didn't know who he was talking to. He never said a name. So finding out who he worked with was impossible for me. But that was the last thing on my mind now. My mind was concentrating on the conversation they had. Scourge was telling this person what had happened these past weeks. He had told this person that i knew what he was planning to do and asked this person what to do about me.

"nothing?" Scourge asked. "this kid could ruin everything for us and you tell me to do nothing about him." He said and seemed a bit angry with this person. I continued to listen at the door as Scourge continued to listen to the one at the other side of the phone line. I Pressed my ear closer against the door as i tried to eavesdrop on him.

"tomorrow?" I could hear him say. My ears twitched and i placed my hands on the door as i tried to press myself closer against the door. "fine, tomorrow. i'll be gone with the money before you know it." Scourge said with a chuckle and hung up the phone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Stepdaddy: chapter 19**

**Shadow's POV**

'no...no way! i can't believe i already ran out of time!' I thought and fell backwards against the opposit wall. How could this be? Was it because i already knew to much? But my mom wouldn't believe me. Not without proof. And that was something i didn't have. Not to mention that i didn't have the time anymore to search for this proof. If only i had known it sooner.

I was looking in shock at the bedroom door i was sitting opposit of. "Shadow, are you eavesdropping?" My mother said and my head snapped to her. "mom! you have to believe me!" I said as i wanted to try one last time to convince my mother. "Shadow, if this is about Scourge then i don't want to hear it!" She said. "but i'm not lying! he's-" My mom cut me off. "not another word, Shadow hedgehog!" My mom yelled and stomped off to her bedroom.

It was almost 3 am. I was still wide awak in my room. I was to nervous and somewhat scared to fall asleep. I knew that everything we owned would be gone soon. Probably by the end of this week. I was at a lost of what to do now. I stood up from my bed. I turned the light in my room on and dressed myself. I had to go to the cbain. It was my last hope now. If the cabin didn't have anything to do with it. Then i had failed in trying to protect my family from what was to come.

I opened my door and looked out into the hallway. The hallway was dark and quiet. Everyone was asleep by now. Except for me. I grabbed a flaslight from my drawer of the nightstand. I turned my bedroom light off and walked out into the hallway.

I looked at the forest in front of me and shone the light of my flashlight on the trees and snow. I swallowed through my dry throat. I was waiting. For what i did not know. Maybe it was because the darkness of the night that made these woods look so frightening. Even though i tried not to be it, i was still a child. So anything that was dark made me feel unnerved. I knew that i had to keep moving. My time was already so short. But i couldn't bring myself to do it.

'no, i can't stop now. i have to get to that cabin.' I thought and shook my head as if it could help my fear of this darkened forest. I took a step forward. That step was soon followed by another one. As the next step followed the previous, the forest came closer. I abruptly stopped and looked around. I was now atleast a few feet inside. Almost immediatly i felt like i was being watched. It made my unnerved feeling make place for fear. My left hand, the hand that wasn't holding the flashlight, grasped tightly onto my bodywarmer. I knew that i probably had to dress into something warmer, like gloves and a scarf, but i was scared that i would lose to much time, so i only took some stuff from my closet.

I looked back at the snowy fields behind me for a moment. White damp left my mouth as i released a deep shuddering sigh. I looked in front of me again. The light i was holding moved to every direction as i kept hearing small noises. Every sound i heard from a forest animal made my mind jump to the conclusion that i was done for and that an angry animal would eat me alive. I walked forward and tried to ignore the feeling of fear that kept plagueing my heart and mind.

I trudged forward through the snow. The white substance gave in beneath every step i took. It made me sink into it untill the snow was almost halfway my lower leg. It made walking through it more difficult, but that didn't stop me.

I knew that i had to be atleast halfway to the cabin now. It couldn't be much farther anymore. That would feel like a big relief to me. This forest was frightening me and i hated being here at this time of the hour. I looked at my wrist. It was almost 5.30. Time was passing fast. But that didn't help my fear. If it had been summer or late spring, then the sun would start to rise soon. But since it was still winter, the sun wouldn't rise untill somewhere between 9 and 11 am. Meaning that i would still be stuck with this darkness for quite a while.

A dark shape was starting to appear in my view. I recognized it as the old wooden cabin that i had been looking for. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. It felt like a big weight left my young heart as the small building could provide safety from the dark. Although i doubted that this little cabin had any source of electricity.

I reached the front door. My left hand wrapped around the door knob and i slowly twisted it, opening the wooden boards that made the front door. As expected, i was once again met with darkness. The unnerved feeling did not leave. It was as dark as it was outside. I searched for a light button. Fortunatly, i found one and was relieved to see that there was still electricity in here. I closed the front door and looked around. I looked at my watch again. I better start searching for proof.


	20. Chapter 20

**Stepdaddy: chapter 20**

**Scourge's POV**

I was awoken early in the morning by Jasmine's alarm clock. The thing annoyed me. I knew that jasmine needed to get up for her work, but i would've preffered to keep sleeping. Not that it was possible with a working 'girlfriend'. But i had to keep up the 'loving boyfriend' act, so i couldn't really complain about the smallest thing if i wanted to sound credible. But thankfully i won't have to put that act up for long. In two days tops i would be out of here.

The alarm clock was turned off and movement in the bed followed. I sighed and opened my eyes. I sat up shortly after and felt Jasmine place a small good morning kiss on my cheek. I chuckled out of amusement. She had no idea what i was about to do to her. Only her youngest son knew, but she made the stupid mistake to ignore the only one who could save her family from future debt and poverty.

I yawned. I was still so tired because of the damned alarm clock waking me up so early in the morning. I knew that Jasmine had to get up for work, but does she really need to wake me up for it aswell?

"i'm going to wake the kids up." Jasmine said and got up from the bed. I sighed and laid back down on my side. From the open bedroom door i could hear her wake up her oldest kid and her youngest. That brat should probably come next. I could hear her trying to twist his door knob. "locked?" She whispered as she tried to open it again. "well, i guess he is in the middle of puberty." She said and went to walk into the bathroom.

Andreas and Lea said good morning to me, but i just acted as if i didn't hear them because i was to tired. I didn't really care for them so i didn't want to be nice to them. Especially not to Shadow. That brat had almost ruined my life. If he locked his door then i hope that he'll choke on that key.

A few hours passed by. Andreas was probably up in his room or trying to get Shadow out of his since he still hadn't come out of his room. Maybe i was right about him choking on the key. How delightfull that would be. Lea was in her room playing with her dolls or something and her mother was out for work. She wouldn't be back untill late this evening. It wouldn't take long before Andreas gave up on trying to get Shadow out. He and Lea were probably going to the playground in the middle of the city that she had been nagging everyone about because she wanted to see some of her friends again.

I was sitting couch, watching tv to try and make the time go by faster. I looked up to the clock that hung above the door that led to the hallway. It was almost 9 am. That meant that it was almost time to check on all my information and get the plan going already. I stood up from the couch while stretching, grabbed my jacket and keys and walked out through the front door.

The plan was simple. I never told her this, but i was actually married. To a vixen who was named FIona. She was the one who had planned this all out. Jasmine and James were, of course, both pretty wealthy and they both had a good reputation. After such a messy divorce that must've hurt their reputation. Nobody really knew why they broke up, but if they would find out that Jasmine had been sleeping with a married man. Let's just say that she might be fired as soon as her boss hears about it. Adultery was taboo in such a wealthy bussiness world. Jasmine might not make another chance with a diffirent job. She might lose everything fast if she couldn't find a new job on time.

Of course she would want to hide something like this. She would want to give anything for me to stay silent. Meaning that i could ask for as much money as me and Fiona wished. If Jasmine didn't meet our demands then she would lose everything. Her wealth, her reputation, her house, her belongings. Maybe even her children if Social Services found her to be unable to take care of her sons and daughter. And i doubt that their father would eb allowed to take care of them with his constant travelling.

I chuckled amused as i could already imagine the look on her face if i would tell her all about it. I reached the front door of an old rotten cabin and twisted the doorknob. "hmm?" I hummed in confusion. The door was still open. Maybe i forgot to close it yesterday. It wouldn't be the first time that i forgot to do so. I growled at my own stupidity and walked inside. There was another thing that bothered me as i closed the door behind me. The lights were on. I knew that i couldn't have left these on. I hardly used these lights and i don't remember using them yesterday.

I heard noises coming from upstairs. Suddenly everything made sense. The fact that Shadow knew what i was planning, the fact that his door was locked and now that the lights i hardly used were on. There was no other explanation. That f***ing brat was here! Nosing through my stuff. I walked up the stairs quickly and opened the door on the very right.

As expected i could see Shadow trying to pry open a window. "well, well, what do we have here." I said with a smirk. "why don't you let go of that folder and give it back to me." I said as i walked closer and placed a hand on his shoulder and gripped it tightly. Shadow pressed the yellow folders against his chest and panted. He felt scared. Because he knew that he was in trouble now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Stepdaddy: chapter 21**

**Scourge's POV**

The hands that clawed at mine finally went limp. I sat down on the floor and sighed. That brat gave me more trouble that i thought someone his age could give. I looked at the fourteen-years-old's body in front of me. His chest wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing anymore. Good. One obnoxious nuisance less. He managed to put up quite a fight before his body finally gave in. He was full of bruises and scratches by now, but he had given me quite some painfull ones aswell.

I stood up from the floor and looked around. There wasn't really anything out of place, but the pool of blood that became bigger and bigger beneath the kid's lower body was probably a huge give away for his family. I had to get rid of his body and of the blood before Andreas and Lea came back home. That would only give me more trouble.

I kicked open the door to the cabin's basement and turned on the lights by pushing against it with my shoulder. Shadow's body that was now wrapped in a white blanket was in my arms. The blood had already drenched the white frabic and was about to stain the clothes that i wore. I walked down the basement stairs and looked around. I don't remember that i had ever been in this aprt of the cabin before.

I dropped the teenager's body down on the dirt floor. I searched for a place to hide the limp flesh and bones where they could rot in peace. Probably without his family's knowledge of him being here. I found a shovel placed in a corner close to where some other stuff like drills and hammers, etc. were placed. I took the shovel in my hands and started digging in a corner. The floor didn't have a concreet floor. It only excisted out of dirt, so it wasn't such a hard task to make a small makeshift grave to get the body rid in.

About four to five hours passed. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and dropped the shovel on the ground. The rectangular hole in the ground wasn't deep, but atleast enough to hide a body in. I moved the teen's wrapped body into the hole and panted from the effort i had to do so far. I took hold of the shovel and stood up. I smirked at him. "how does it feel, huh. to be murdered by the man you're supposed to trust?" I asked as if he could answer and closed the makeshift grave up.

**Sonic's POV**

Shadow finished his story. He looked away and lowered his ears. It obviously hurt for him to tell his story and he seemed a bit ashamed to tell all off this to a 9-years-old. "i knew that Scourge was a bad guy, but i didn't think that he would go that far." I said. Shadow looked at me. "i wanted to stop him on my own, but since i've lost all proof it's nearly impossible." He said and looked down. "but now that i know, i can help you." I said. "you're not alone in this anymore." I said.

Shadow looked up to me again and laughed a little. "what nine year old talks like that?" He said with a smile and ruffled up the fur on my forehead. I laughed aswell and flattened my fur against my skull again.

"now, tell me what i need to do!" I said and stood up from my bed. "now? now you need to be a good boy and go to sleep." Shadow said and lifted me up in his arms and placed me on the bed. I guess that i was either really light or being a ghost gave you inhumane strenght. "but it's already becoming morning." I said. "it's still only 3 hours before your mother will come wake you up. so go to sleep." Shadow said and made me lay down on my pillow. "okay, good night." I said and rolled over onto my side before falling asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Stepdaddy: chapter 22**

**Shadow's POV**

I watched the young hedgehog sleep as he softly purred from a nice dream. I softly stroked his quills as he did so. I could hardly feel the soft fur. I couldn't feel the warmth either. I only felt a small pressure against the palm of my hand.

I missed being alive. It were the small things that made me miss it. Like a gentle touch or a small breeze. I never realised how important even a small touch was to me untill i couldn't feel anything anymore. I couldn't tell the diffirence between hot and cold or rough and soft. Everything i touched now felt the same. Just a small pressure.

I sighed and pulled my hand back. It wasn't good to contemplate about things like this. It wasn't good for anyone. I couldn't afford to distract myself if there was an important task at hand. I had to concentrate instead. If i didn't, then maybe i would fail like it did last time when i was alive.

I shook my head and decided to get up. I had to search for those folders i had found the night i died. If i had those then everything would be much easier. For both me and Sonic. There was no doubt in my mind that Aleena wouldn't believe him like my mother didn't believe me untill i passed away. I didn't know where they were, though. My guesses were at the cabin or still back at my old home, but i didn't know for sure. I could search for them in my house again like last, but i don't think i would find anything. Scourge was probably not stupid enough to leave those at my old home anyway. He probably hid them back at his cabin again. That would be the first place i needed to be then.

I stood up from the bed. I looked over my shoulder and back at the sleeping form of a child. I had to find those papers. I might not have enough time anymore if Aleena really had decided to get rid of me. And getting exorsised was not on my to-do list.

**Sonic's POV**

I stretched after waking up. I yawned to wake myself up and sat up in my bed. I rubbed in my eyes and looked around. "Shadow?" I said as i looked around, but i didn't see him in my room. 'where has he run of to this time?' I thought. I stood up from my bed and walked to my window. I looked down to the front of the house and saw a strange car standing in front of our porch. I knew that it wasn't Scourge's car because his was in the garage and it wasn't my mom's car either. So who's was it?

I walked away from the window and made my way into the hallway. I jumped a little as i saw that Shadow had been standing in the hallway this whole time. I wanted to ask him what he was doing here in the hallway, but he beat me to it. "shhh, don't talk. they'll hear you." He said and watched the bottom of the stairs. I looked over to the bottom of the stairs aswell and saw a strange man and woman standing in the door. They were talking to my mom about something.

"i wanted to know who they were, so i came here and listened." He quietly said as if someone could possibly hear him talk. "what are they doing here?" I asked. "you're mom is trying to get rid of me." He said with a smirk as if it amused him that he could vanish from the face of this earth. Why was he being like that? I thought that he wanted to stay to help me. What made him change his mind?


	23. Chapter 23

**Stepdaddy: chapter 23**

**Sonic's POV**

"w-what do you mean?! i thought you wanted to help me?!" I yelled lously, but thankfully my mom thought i was just having a nightmare. Shadow looked in surprise and confusion at me. It took him a while, but he seemed to remind himself of something.

"i should explain better." Shadow said and looked back at the lady and the man, who was dressed as a priest. They both had a few religious stuff with them. Like a crucifix, a bible, etc. I kept looking up to him as i waited for him to start explaining. "those poeple aren't the real thing." Shadow said. "the lady says that she's a medium. someone who can talk to the dead and help them crossover. the guy says that he's an exorsist. someone who can purify a house to get rid of demons. but they're not the real deal. they're lying." Shadow said and chuckled. "they're lying?" I asked. "yes, they make poeple believe that they can help them, but all they care about is money." He explained.

"that means that you won't go away?" I asked and kept my gaze up with a hopefull glint in my eyes. "exactly!" Shadow said and shot a reassuring smile at me. I showed him a wide happy smile and hugged him. The fourteen year old teenager went to his knees and returned the embrace.

"Sonic, honey? wake up! there are some poeple here who want to talk to you!" My mom yelled. She thought that i was still in bed. "i'm coming!" I yelled back. I let go of Shadow and made my way down. Shadow followed me.

Soon enough i was sitting on the middle of the couch. My mom was sitting on my right, Scourge was standing next to her and Shadow had taken a seat on my left. Not that anyone noticed him, though. "Sonic, honey, these nice poeple wanna talk to you about your friend, Shadow." My mom said as if she was talking to a four year old. I moved my gaze from my mother to the 'medium' and the 'exorsist'. I didn't know what to say. Was i supposed to admit that Shadow was here. Or was i supposed to deny it? I wanted to look at Shadow for answers, but i was affraid they would know immediatly.

"go ahead, tell them. this could be fun." Shadow said. He must've noticed that i was having a hard time answering. "y-yes, he's one of my best friends." I said. The 'medium' and the 'priest' looked at me as if i was crazy. The look made me uncomfortable, but my mom didn't seem to notice. She was to worried about Shadow being an evil spirit who'll hurt me. "he is? can you tell us a bit more about him?" The lady asked and acted as if she cared about me, but Shadow seemed convinced that she only cared about the reward she would get after this.

I told her most of what i knew about Shadow. But what Shadow had told me was something that i did not want to tell her or her co-worker. The duo watched my every move as i explained everything that i did not have to hide. They made me uncomfortable. So i looked down to the floor and fiddled with my pajama's blouse. The man and woman turned to eachother and seemed to discuss something with eachother.

It took them a while before they had gotten finished with their discussion. They turned back to me and my mom. "so, shall we get started?" The lady said with a smile. "yes, let's." My mother said and stood up from the couch. I stood up aswell as my mom had taken my hand and pulled me up when she stood up herself. I watched the duo get everything ready for the exorsism. "this is going to be amusing." Shadow said with a chuckle and waited for the whole ordeal to begin.


	24. Chapter 24

**Stepdaddy: chapter 24**

**Sonic's POV**

The supposed medium and the fake exorsist were putting various of stuff ready in our livingroom. I was curious as to what they had planned to do. I had never heard of an exorcism before. I wonder how they would do perform an exorcism. As far as i know it would be impossible to get rid of something, or rather someone, you can't see.

The man had made something on the table that almost seemed like a small religious altar. I didn't know what these things could do to help us free us from this 'evil' spirit. Sure, they were religious items, but i didn't quite understand how those objects could help fight off something you can't touch.

The lady stood in the middle of the livingroom. She looked around and didn't seem like she felt like doing this. She looked like she would rather want to do something else other than 'help' us with our 'problem'. "oh yes." The 'medium' said after a while of silence. "yes! i can deffinetly feel a presence." She said and made all kinds of weird gestures with her hands. "this presence... it's deffinetly evil!" She said. My mother gasped in shock. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Scourge didn't really react to her and Shadow was amused by this woman. He smiled and had to let out a small laugh here and there.

"we must make this evil presence leave this house! before it's to late!" She yelled like the drama queen she was and tried to make my mom, Scourge and me believe her fake act. I sighed as it was hard for me to believe her since i knew the 'evil' spirit she reffered to all to well.

After a while everyone sat on a couch as the woman continued to blab on and on about a demonic entity. None of us knew why we allowed her to continue. My mom had soon figured out that she was a fake aswell and Scourge didn't seem to care from the first time the two of them walked in through the front door.

The 'medium' kept on going and going endlessly without planning on stopping. It was surprising how she made up so much nonsense in such a short period of time. We even began to find it somewhat hilarious. The guy dressed in the priest clothes wasn't doing what he was payed to do either. He just stood there and watched how the lady made a fool of herself. It didn't seem like she noticed it herself, though.

But finally. After what seemed an eternity. My mom decided that enough was enough. And sadly even though it was a hilarious view, my mom opened the front door and finally rid our home of those two. Scourge chuckled as he watched them walk away. "how about we ask for professionals next time?" He stated and walked out through the front door. I didn't know where he was going, but after what Shadow had told me i could already guess where he was headed right now. "i'm going to follow him." Shadow said. "i know where he is going and i need to know something of great importance, but don't worry, i'll be back soon." He said and left as he swiftly followed my probably future stepdad.

As me and my mom heard the door close, she sat down on the couch. It was quiet for a while. I looked at the ground thoughtfully. "how about we watch a movie, huh? i don't have to work today, so we can watch a movie now and do something together after lunch." My mother said and looked at me. "yes!" I yelled enthusiastically and felt hyped on spending some time with my mother. But my mood quickly changed as i reminded myself what i was thinking about before.

My mom had gotten up and searched for a nice movie for us to watch. "mom?" I said and made her look at me. "Shadow isn't an imaginary friend." I said and heard her let out a sigh. "can you listen to me for a moment?" I asked. She looked at me in surprise as she heard me talk more mature then i should be able to at my age. She sat down on the couch next to me. "okay, tell me about him." My mother said and waited patiently for me to start.


	25. Chapter 25

**Stepdaddy: chapter 25**

**Sonic's POV**

I looked down to the ground as i finished my tale. My mother had been quiet through the whole time as she listened to every word i had to say. She seemed to think about what i had just told her. Which was the whole story that Shadow had told me.

"you're sure that this Shadow is a nice person, right?" My mother softly asked. "yes! he has helped me with my homework, he protects me from Scourge, he comforts me when i have a nightmare... he's not a bad person, mom. and there is no doubt that he is real." I said. My mom looked at me in shock and surprise. She must've never expected me to talk the way i do.

"is he here right now?" She asked. I shook my head. "he followed Scourge because he needed to know something important." I said. It didn't take my mother a long time before she figured out what Shadow needed to know. The only logical guess would the be the whereabouts of those folders. "so, you believe me?" I asked with a small glint of hope in my eyes. "Sonic. honey. the story you told me about him, that is not something you can come up with on your own." My mom said.

"does this mean you'll help him?" I asked after a while and looked up to her. "i'll see what i can do." She said. I smiled along with my mother and embraced her. I was so happy that she believed me. It made me feel like i could do so much more for Shadow. And it made me feel like i wasn't alone in this anymore. It felt good. This could only mean that this whole ordeal would be over soon.

**Shadow's POV**

I quietly followed Scourge as he walked through the layer of arid leaves that covered the ground. He didn't notice that i was right behind him. He just kept on doing his bussiness. He looked behind him a couple of times, but he couldn't see me, of course. It was impossible for him to see me if i didn't want him to. That was something i could use to my advantage.

I had been following him ever sicne he left Sonic's house about an hour and a half ago. Why i was following him was simple. I needed to know something important. That little piece of information i needed to know was the whereabouts of those folders that i had in my hands before i passed away. If i knew where they were, then someone could get them for me and get that bastard locked up in jail. Which is where he belongs.

"good." I said in relief as i saw a cabin appearing up ahead. I had a hunch that he was headed this way. There was a possibility that those much needed folders were back on the place where i saw them for the first time. If they were there, then everything would be much easier. But if they were moved to a diffirent place.

Scourge opened the front door and i quietly followed him inside. He went into a certain part of the cabin, which seemed to be in the direction of the cabin, but i didn't care. I immediatly ran up the stairs. My hurried footsteps unheard as i did so. I ran to the small room that i had found the folders in and searched.

I felt relief and an early sense of victory in myself as my hands touched one of the two familiar yellow folders that were made out of cardboard. I opened the one i was holding and saw Sonic's picture. Along with that of his mom and dad. "i atleast got Sonic's folder." I muttered to myself and continued searching.

Soon enough i came across another folder. I opened the folder to the first page. This was my family's folder. I saw my photograph stuck with a paperclip in the first page. I ignored it, but i couldn't ignore the other pictures. Those pictures were pictures of my family. Of my mom, my dad, my younger sister and my brother. My head lowered and my ears flattened. I hated being dead. I missed my family to death and i couldn't visit them. After i passed away and went to my old home. It was abandoned. The furniture were still there, but there was no sign that anyone had lived. I remember that i had been waiting days for them to come back. But the house stayed empty of life. After weeks i gave up on waiting and decided that i didn't want to keep waiting, but that i wanted to get this over with and move on.


	26. Chapter 26

**Stepdaddy: chapter 26**

**Sonic's POV**

Almost three hours passed by before Scourge came back. My mother now knew what Scourge had done to an innocent teenage boy, his family and many other families before his. But she was able to hide that she had this knowledge. If she you didn't know that she worked in a famous company, then you would think she was an actress. She wasn't showing even a small hint as to what she knew about him.

"hey, honey. i didn't hear you come in." My mom said with a smile. Scourge completely ignored her. He walked past her and up the stairs. Me and my mom watched him go. His behaviour gave both of us a bad feeling. I didn't hear Shadow mention anything about this behaviour right before he would betray his mother, but that was because he wasn't there himself. So we had a bad feeling that Scourge was planning to put his plan into motion. Again.

**Shadow's POV**

I didn't know for how long i had been sitting here. All i knew was that it had been a quite some time. I was even completely alone in this cabin. Scourge had already left. I never noticed he did. I held the folders against my chest and walked to the front door of the cabin. I took a deep breath and laid a hand on the door knob. I had to take these folders all the way back to Sonic's house. I couldn't draw attention to the folders since all bypasser would see two yellow folders floating. So i had to use up all the energy i had to try and make sure that everyone could see me if i were to pass by some poeple.

I was probably going to be drained of all energy when i would get back and it might take hours or even days before i would regain it all. But i hoped that i wouldn't lose as much energy. Who knows when i might need it if i got back to Sonic's house.

**Sonic's POV**

Half an hour passed by. Scourge had not come back down yet and Shadow hadn't returned yet either. I wondered if something had happened to him. And if something did, was he okay? Or maybe i was just being a little too worried. He had pulled a prank on Scourge one time and it drained his energy completely and therefore couldn't get any contact with me untill somewhere late at night. I hoped that he would get back soon. I was having a feeling that we didn't have anymore time left. And my mom was feeling it to.

We were siting on the couch. All of a sudden we heard our doorbell going. Me and my mom looked at eachother. We weren't expecting any visits today. So who could be at our door? My mom stood up and walked to into the hallway. I followed her quietly. She wrapped her hand around the doorknob and i silently watched as the door swung open. We didn't see anything.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. But as i looked behind me there was no one there. But that made it clear to me that Shadow had come back. I breathed a sigh of relief as i knew that he was home again safe and sound. I looked around, but i didn't see him. He must've drained his energy on something. But what?

"well, look at this." I heard my mother's voice say. I looked back at her. She was on her knees on the porch. As she stood up i could see that she was holding something in her hands. "are these the documents he was talking about?" My mom asked and showed me the yellow folders. "i guess." I said. My mom walked back to the dinner room and so did i. My mom placed the documents on the table. She gasped when she flipped them open. We saw the pictures of her, me and my dad. But we also saw pictures of Shadow and his family. "is this the boy?" My mom asked as she reffered to Shadow's picture. I nodded in response. She the took the picture from the paper it was stuck on and looked at it. "he's still so young." She said and her ears flattened against her purple hair.

"and he won't be my youngest victim." A deep vocie said. My mom and me turned and faced Scourge. Our eyes widened in fear as he was holding a gun. Ready to use it at a moment's notice. I couldn't eblieve it. He had been having a hunch that we knew this whole time. And we never knew untill now. When it was to late.


	27. Chapter 27

**Stepdaddy: chapter 27**

**Sonic's POV**

We froze in fear as the gun was pointed at us. My mother held me in her arms as if she was able to protect me if the owner of the gun had decided to fire. Scourge was watching us with a smirk, although he did seem angry. But that could only mean that he might fire the gun at the smallest agitation we gave him.

"those folders... where did you get that?" Scourge asked as he reffered to the yellow documents on the table behind us. "we didn't get them." I said even though my mom tried to keep me from saying anything. "don't lie to me kid. who else could've gotten them?" He asked. "if you don't tell me anytime soon then i might have to force you." He said as he placed his finger on the trigger.

"i did." A voice said. Scourge turned to looked behind him. My mom was shocked upon seeing the ebony hedgehog that had appeared out of nowhere behind the man. Scourge's reaction, however, wasn't as silent. He screamed out of complete horror as he saw the fourteen-year-old child standing behind him. He wore an enraged expression on his ussual calm face. He wore the blouse and jeans that he had worn the day he had passed away. The clothes he had always worn when he was with me, but this time there were diffirences. One of his sleeves were ripped. The sleeve was wrapped around his right thigh. On the part that was soaked with blood. He normally didn't appear like that before me. He must be doing this purely just to spread fear in Scourge's heart and mind.

"how?!" He yelled. "how are you here?! i killed you! i closed your windpipe and cut of your air supply!" He yelled as he seemed to get hysteric after seeing Shadow behind him. "it's quite simple actually. i regretted not being able to put you behind bars and save my family. and like every good passed away boy with regrets i stayed." Shadow explained. "i was determined to stop you from ruining more lives. that's why i'm here. and that's why i brought those folders here." He said.

Scourge's shock gradually vanished and he aimed his weapon at the smaller hedgehog in front of him. "shoot. it's not like it can do anything to me now." Shadow said fearlessly as the end of the gun was pressed against his forehead. "yeah. maybe now i can't hurt you." He said and reached in his pocket, but Shadow didn't notice. His eyes were up. Stuck on the older hedgehog's face. "but maybe now i can." Scourge said.

All of a sudden his hand had moved from his pocket onto Shadow's forehead. A smirk appeared on his face. Everything went so fast after his sentence had finished. So fast that neither, Shadow, me or my mother had any time to comprehend what was happening. What Scourge was doing. We didn't get the time to notice that he had something planned out. We couldn't even react untill it was to late.

The trigger was pulled and a loud, blood curdling, heart wrenching scream was heard throughout the whole house as blood splattered on the floor, door and doorway from the kitchen. My mom tried to protect me, but it was already to late.


	28. Chapter 28

**Stepdaddy: chapter 28**

**Sonic's POV**

My mother pressed my face against her chest as she tried to protect me from the scene that unfolded before us. But it was already to late. I had already seen and heard everything. I had already seen the blood splatter and my ears had practically gone deaf from the scream that came from someone who was only a child himself. Neither my mom, nor me dared to watch. We didn't know how it was possible. All we knew was that something did happen to him somehow.

The room that had been filled with silence after the deafening gun shot andd scream. but the room slowly filled with silent crying. The gun Scourge held was lowered and he wore a malicious smirk on his facial features. "how?" A soft whine was heard. "how did you hurt me? i'm dead!" Shadow yelled as he held his hands on his left eye. He was sitting on his knees and turned away from us. He was a bit hunched over and his shoulder's shook with every sob he took. "Shadow?" I whined and felt tears well up in my eyes from the terrible sight.

"it was a few days earlier. after that little radio incident and after what Sonic's mother had told me about an imaginary friend. i started to have a hunch who it was that had been making my life a hell." Scourge said as he tried to explain exactly how he could harm the somewhat younger hedgehog who was crying in pain in front of him. "when i had a hunch that it was you. I tried to search for ways to make the haunting stop. and thankfully i found one." He said and held something up.

It seemed like a necklace. At the end of it was a small glass container. Shadow turned to us and his right eye widened. He seemed to realise what was inside it, but neither my mom or me did. "you recognize it, don't you?" Scourge asked with a smirk. The thing in the glass container was white and a little bit covered in dried blood. "is... is that..." Shadow wanted to ask for confirmation of what was inside it.

"exactly. it is said that a piece of the remains from a the ghost that haunts you, allows you to harm it. although it is a methode that is normally used against demons, i couldn't help but try it out on you. so i went back to the basement of my cabin. dug your body up. and managed to chip a little bone from that open fracture that would've caused your death eventually if i hadn't choked you." He said and kept on smirking. "as you can see. it works like a charm." Scourge said and aimed his gun, but this time at Sonic.

"you've been to much of a threat to me already. i better get rid of you two while i still can." Scourge said and placed his finger on the trigger again. "don't worry though. think about the good side on this. you can finally see that father of yours." He said. My mom wrapped her arms tightly around me and clsoed her eyes. As did i.

A second gun shot was heard, but this time it wasn't followed by a scream. Our eyes opened. Scourge had been pushed to the ground. The bullet that had been shot had nearly missed me and my mother. The buller was stuck in the table. Not to far away from my mom's head. My mom briefly hugged me in relief, but we quickly pulled away. Scourge was held to the ground. Shadow managed to keep him in place. It must be because of the fact that he was a ghost his strenght could meet that of an adult's.

"run! get those folders to the police and get this guy arrested!" Shadow yelled as he tried to keep Scourge down. My mother grabbed the document and my hand and made a run for it to the hallway. "get back here!" Scourge yelled and fired the gun again. Shadow yelped in pain as the bullet grazed his side and recieved a punch against his face, making him fall off of him.

Scourge stood up and ran after us. He grabbed my top quills and pulled me back. I yelled in pain and shock as i was pulled back and onto the ground. "Sonic! you bastard! how dare you try and hurt my child!" My mother yelled, pulled back her fist and punched him clean across the face. Scourge stumbled backwards and let go of me. I ran to Shadow, who was the nearest to me, and he wrapped his arms around me in a protective embrace. I looked up to him. There were no wounds anymore. He was still covered in blood, but the wounds had already healed.

"don't worry. nothing will happen to you or your mother. i'll make sure of that." Shadow said with a comforting smile as he looked down at me. He covered my eyes by pressing my face against his chest and covered my ears. Why? I did not know. But i hoped to god that it wasn't because something bad was about to happen.


	29. Chapter 29

**Stepdaddy: chapter 29**

**Sonic's POV**

Shadow protected me from our surroundings. He kept me from seeing and hearing. It made me anxious. If something were to happen to my mother. Then i would be completely oblivious to it untill it was to late and Scourge came for me. All i could do now was cling onto the deceased teen as my life depended on it. The yelling and screaming that was made sounded muffled to me.

Shadow recieved another shot. This time against the side of his head. He was thrown against the wall behind us because of the impact and he slowly slid down onto the floor. His arms were still tightly wrapped around me. Making me go with him. Shadow growled because of the pain on the side of his head, but despites that he kept on trying to protect me. I looked up to him in concern. His eyes were squeezed closed because of the pain. I could see the wound on his head close. As it did, Shadow relaxed as the pain seemed to dissapear aswell. He opened his eyes and moved towards me.

"Sonic, you need to get out of here." Shadow said. We sat up on our knees. "go through the back door and call the police." He said as he handed me my mother's phone. It surprised me how he had gotten that in the first place. That phone was normally always in one of mom's pockets, but i guess i shouldn't be to shocked that he had it. I looked at Scourge and my mom. I panicked when i saw my mom laying on the ground. She had a big wound on her forehead, but i knew that she wasn't dead. I could see her chest moving as she was still breathing. "take the phone and get out of here." Shadow repeated. He was right. If i got the phone then it meant that i could save me and my mom.

I took the phone and made a run for it to the back door that was located in the ktichen. Scourge noticed me quickly. "get back here you brat!" He yelled and aimed his gun at me as i reached for the doorknob. "don't you dare hurt him!" Shadow yelled and stood in between me and the gun. "i won't allow you to hurt anymore families. you will pay for your crimes!" He yelled angrily. I stopped in my tracks and watched.

The air seemed to become colder around us. I didn't know what was happening. Suddenly the gun that Scourge was holding was flung out of his hand. He was trying to comprehend what had happened. His eyes widened and his body seemed to shake out of fear. Shadow looked at me over his shoulder in the corners of his eyes. I didn't want to leave. But i didn't have any choice. I took hold of the door knob and twisted it. The door opened and i ran outside. I didn't know what happened inside the house after that.

It took so long before the police finally came. I was sitting on the porch after running out through the back door and making my way to the front by going around the house. The policemen had gone inside. An ambulance was called aswell. A female police officer had walked up to me and tried to comfort me and i felt myself calm down. But it wasn't because of her. Shadow was standing behind her. He smilling and he looked satisfied about something. Why was he like that? What had happened inside the house after i had gotten out?

I looked behind me. My mom walked out with the help of a doctor. She seemed fine expect for the wound on her head. She smiled at me for a moment before continueing to the ambulance. The doctor told me to follow and i did what i was told. I didn't listen to what they were saying. I only watched Shadow. He was still smilling at me. But he didn't follow me like he used to. I wondered why. Normally he would always follow me since he didn't like to stay at one place. Was this it? Was he going to go away now? This couldn't be it could it? We hardly got to say goodbye.


	30. Chapter 30

**Stepdaddy: chapter 30**

**Sonic's POV**

Scourge got punished severly for what he did. He was plead guilty was fraude, blackmail, attempted murder and for the murder on Shadow hedgehog. He was to stay and rot in prison for the remaining days of his life. It had been all over the news and in the newspapers. There were journalists dying to know what had happened, but i didn't know what to tell them. Was i supposed to tell them that the ghost of a murder victim helped me get the evidence to his guilt?

Now that i thought about Shadow. I hadn't seen him anymore. The last time i had seen him was at my home the day that Scourge was arrested. It was such a shame that i didn't see him again. We didn't get to say goodbye. He didn't tell me anything. No "see you later" or evenn a simple "bye". All he gave me was smile. But i guessed that it was enough for me. That smile seemed peacefull and satisfied.

I dreamt about that moment a few times. But in my dreams it was diffirent. We still didn't say goodbye. As if neither of us wanted to. I remember that i always wanted to talk to him, but i could not get my lips to form any words. But Shadow did say something. He thanked me. For helping him. Every single time when i had that dream he thanked me. But months passed by. The dream i had became vague. The words "thank you" that were always spoke clearly were becoming inaudible. Shadow's appearance was becoming more vague with every dream.

I began to understand what was happening. Shadow was telling goodbye. And this was the only way possible. He had used to much energy and he wasn't supposed to be here anymore. So coming to me in my dreams was the only was possible. I wished that i had said something. But i couldn't talk in my own dreams. As if he didn't want to.

Before i knew it, i had stopped having these dreams. I had been mourning out of sorrow for weeks after that. So was my mom. We both felt sad and alone. The house felt empty all of a sudden. But that could probably mean only one thing. Shadow had finally moved on. Scourge was punished and justice was finally served for him, his family and many other poeple that he had hurt.

And he finally got a proper burial after i had told the police where Shadow's body was. They were a bit relucant to follow my directions, but they finally did in the end. They found Shadow's body in the basement, just like he told me where Scourge had buried him after killing him in cold blood.

I was certain that i managed to give his parents and siblings some closure. They finally knew what had happened to their second youngest family member. And even though he was murdered instead of missing like they had hoped, they knew what had happened and they knew what had become of the killer. That gave them some peace on their mind.

As the years passed by i kept visiting his grave. Mostly on his birthday, 19th of june. But when i was about to turn 20 next week, i returned again on the same date, but this time i wasn't the only one here. There was another hedgehog here. A male one. He looked like a much older version of Shadow, but without the streaks and he had a diffirent collor of eyes instead of red.

It took me a while before i figured out who he was. He was Shadow's father. Jason, James or something like that he was called. We had talked in front of his son's grave for quite a while. He knew who i was. So he was glad to finally meet me. I had asked him what had happened after Shadow had passed away. James, i think his name was, told me that he had come home as soon as he heard something had happened to his son. His ex-wife and their kids moved back in with him because they had no where else to go. James had gone on less bussiness trips and soon he and Shadow's mother got back together again.

It was a bit sad though. I know for a fact that Shadow would've loved to see it, but he wasn't allowed to be there when it happened. He was with me when his parents got back together. Not at home like a young boy should be. But he probably knew already. He probably knew all along. And now that he had crossed over to the after life instead of staying stuck in between the dead and the living, i was certain that he was waiting for us now. Patiently waiting and watching over us untill it was our time to move on and join him.

Although that could still take years, i didn't think he really minded it that much. He was going to see me and his family again eventually. And secretly a part of me couldn't wait till that time came.


End file.
